Pretend My Love
by YuriLowellFangirl
Summary: She falls in love. He is the perfect guy, handsome, smart and kind. But wait, is he really THAT perfect?. AU YuixOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** AU. Yui is completely OOC. Crappy Story that will make you want to rip your eyes out. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**1.**

The boy I liked was the most perfect boy in our school. His nickname was "King", given by his fans, boys and girls. Why not prince? Why king? No one knew why he got that nickname. I never called him with that name but secretly I agreed, he did look like a king.

His name is Toshiyuki Suzumura. He was in the same year with me though he was in different class. He was gentle, good looking, smart and good at sport. It was like there was nothing he couldn't do. He was just perfect, though that was not the real reason why I liked him.

He was also a member of student council. Every morning he would stand in front of the school gate, doing his job as a member of the discipline committee, checking the students' attributes together with the other members. Funny to see how the girls would wear make ups, color their nails, and fold their skirts only to get his attention. Though I understood why they did so, I wasn't brave enough to do so.

"Toshiyuki-kun! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Hirasawa…" He turned to look at me and gave me a smile. He looked as perfect as usual this morning.

Like always, his black hair was shiny and his black framed glasses made him looked even more handsome. His smile was just a casual smile, there was no special meaning in it but it was enough to make me happy. His deep voice when he said my name… I liked it so much when he said my name just like that.

He looked at me and sighed, "I'm glad at least you dress properly, Hirasawa. Not like most of the female population of the school."

It wasn't the first time he reminded me, in fact he said that every morning. As always I only giggled and explained to him cheerfully, "But Toshiyuki-kun, they do it for you!"

As usual he'd sigh and smile. Then he shook his head.

I grinned and looked at my watch. It was about five minutes before the bell rang. I must hurry to the class. I waved my hand as I walked away.

"See you later, Toshiyuki-kun!"

He didn't wave back but he kept his smile. Before I turned back I could see a black haired girl who was also one of the student council tapped Toshiyuki-kun's shoulder lightly. I hadn't been too far when she frowned and talked to him. I could hear what she said.

"That's the weird Hirasawa Yui. You shouldn't pay attention to her."

I sighed. I knew many people think of me like that. This was not the first time I heard someone called me weird. I was about to quicken my pace when I hear his deep voice.

"She never did anything bad, right? So, let her be…"

I smiled. When I heard he said that I became extremely happy. Actually, the reason why I liked Toshiyuki-kun was not because he was the 'King'. It was not because he was popular and handsome. It was because he actually treated me nicely. He didn't think that I was weird and that was enough to me. Even though he didn't like me I was thankful enough that he didn't hate me.

I didn't have any enemy at school but I didn't have any friend too. No one at school would talk to me like how Toshiyuki-kun talk to me. Maybe they had their own reason to avoid me but Toshiyuki-kun always talked to me and that makes me happy. He didn't treat me special. He treated all students just like that. But at least he did treat me nice.

On my way home, I walked happily, thinking about what happened this morning. Toshiyuki-kun didn't have to say something like that to defend me but it really made me happy. I was in a good mood today. I hummed some random cheerful song on the way home.

My head must be full of things that I didn't notice the person in front of me.

"Oomph!"

Honestly, it didn't hurt too much but it did surprise me when I bumped onto someone's hard back. The guy was tall and wore my school's uniform. His hair was the brightest shade of orange I'd ever seen on someone's hair. When he turned around I saw how lose his tie was and his uniform was messy. Faintly he smelt like cigarettes.

I stepped back and quickly bowed to apologize, "I-I'm so s-sorry!"

"Hirasawa…"

_Eh?_

Somehow I recognized the voice. I tilted my head in surprised but he quickly turned and walked away. I was stunned for few seconds. _He knows my name? _Without thinking I followed the orange haired boy. He must realize that I followed him because he quickened his pace right away.

"Wait!"

Of course he didn't wait. Oh how stupid…

"W-wait!"

I tried again. I half ran to catch up. This time I managed to catch his arm and yank it to me. Somehow it managed to stop him. I didn't want him to run away so I hugged his arm tightly.

"Let go!"

As I'd thought, I knew this voice. This morning…

I tilted my head to look up and a pair of familiar brown eyes looked into mine. The familiar face was scowling and this time no glass on it, but it was still the same handsome face I'd seen this morning. He might be scowling and smelt like cigarette but that was still him.

"E.. Eh?"

I opened my mouth but my brain was so full that I couldn't say any word to express my feeling with words. From his expression, I knew I wasn't wrong, it was really him.

"T-Toshiyuki-kun?"

I heard he sighed but he didn't say anything. He just kneaded the back of his neck nervously. Then it hit me, of course it was really him!

"YOU'RE REALLY TOSHIYUKI-KUN!" I knew I was loud but I couldn't help myself in this state, "B-but… W-why your hair? But it looks good on you, of course…"

I was about to say something else when his large hand covered my mouth. His face looked scary with deep scowl between his brows.

He hissed, "Don't be too loud. Follow me!"

His hand was still on my mouth that I couldn't say anything but I nodded my head rapidly.

He sighed tiredly and dragged me to the nearest karaoke bar. I knew he owe me some explanation but as he dragged me, many ideas were dancing in my mind. Toshiyuki-kun I knew had a shiny black hair and wore glasses. This one didn't wear any glasses and had orange hair. I thought and I thought but I couldn't find any suitable explanation for this situation.

"So it was all just an act? You were pretending at school?" I was practically screaming at the orange haired boy who was busy checking the song list, "I mean, why would you do that?"

"Yeah," Toshiyuki-kun didn't look at me, he sounded bored and irritated as his eyes were focus on the song list, "I am a school council member—a discipline committee member—I need to be a good example for all of you, right?"

I nodded though I knew he didn't look at me. My eyes were attached on his scowl. For some reason, I found that his scowl was rather… funny.

The Toshiyuki-kun I'd known was someone calm, kind and gentle. I'd never guess that he had this kind of personality inside of him. His hair… So he used temporary color to hide his orange hair? I had never seen this color before but I had to admit that this color suit him more. He looked wild but he was still Toshiyuki-kun I liked. Nothing changed.

"It shocks you, huh?" He smirked, as he put the song list back on the table. That was not his usual warm smile, "You're so unlucky to see the real me. You're one of my fans at school right?"

"Cool…"

"Huh?" his scowl was deepened. He looked at me as if I were crazy. I looked back at him dreamily. I clasped my hands together and smiled excitedly.

"You're hiding your true character at school!" I started babbling, "You have different personality outside the school, oh my gosh, even your hair style is different! That's so cool! Like a super hero!"

Toshiyuki-kun massaged his temples, "Well now you've known about it…" He stood up and walked toward me. Unconsciously I stepped back as he stepped closer to me until I was trapped between the wall and his body. He put his hands on my side, effectively trapping me. He looked into my eyes and smirked sexily, "DO NOT tell anybody about this."

I couldn't say anything. He was too close and I even could feel his breath.

"Do we understand each other?" he growled.

"Y-yes… I… I…"

He smirked and ready to walked away when I found my voice and shouted.

"I'll keep it as secret only if you agree to be my boyfriend!"

"W-what?"

He stepped back and looked at me unbelievingly. He was surprised but I looked at him with a determined look. Yes, I'd decided about it. If he wanted me to keep his secret, I had to use this chance to know him better, or even better to be his girlfriend. I knew this was so low of me, blackmailing Toshiyuki-kun like this. But people did say that everything is fair in war and love.

"W-what are you saying!?" maybe I was wrong but he sounded panic, "I-I don't understand what do you mean!"

"Oh, please Toshiyuki-kun!" I begged, I moved forward and put my hands on his shoulders, "Please be my boyfriend!"

* * *

A/N: Yep, this is a male OC story, but it's an AU story, Yui it's not attending Sakuragaoka, and also the rest of the K-ON crew will not appear.

Thank You for reading :3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** AU. Yui is completely OOC. Crappy Story that will make you want to rip your eyes out. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**2.**

Never once in my life I was in such a situation I'd been that day. It must be my worst day ever.

First, I'd been caught off guard when I was strolling alone by my school mate. Second, it was Hirasawa Yui who caught me, yes that Hirasawa, the weird Hirasawa—that was how people called her. I didn't pay attention to why people called her so but now I thought I knew why. Third it took almost an hour to stop her…

"I don't understand what you mean!"

"Oh, please Toshiyuki-kun!" She begged, now her big brown eyes filled by tears she moved closer and closer, her expression was just like a dog who hadn't been taken for a walk for a month, "It's okay if you don't like me, oh I m-mean, or course you don't like me!" she laughed nervously still with teary eyes, "J-just give me a chance!"

I growled, "It's impossible."

"Of course it's possible!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Toshiyuki-kun… Pleaaaaase?"

"Move away, you're too close!"

"Only if you want to be my boyfriend!"

"Are you crazy?"

"No! I promise I will keep your secret, just please let me be your girlfriend."

I growled.

I looked at the girl with brown hair who looked at me pleadingly. She was so hard headed. Why would she want to be my girlfriend after she knew I was not like what she had imagined before? She likes 'The King' right? So why would she bother me now.

I groaned.

"Fine." I knew I must have been crazy, "But no one may know about it, okay?"

She nodded rapidly, "Yes! Oh yes! I will be your secret girlfriend!"

Somehow the look in her eyes when I agreed to be her boyfriend made me wonder. Did she really like me? Someone like me? After she saw the real me? Why?

Well, she was just the weird Hirasawa anyway.

:

I had a girlfriend now.

Okay, I still couldn't believe it. I, Suzumura Toshiyuki, had a girlfriend. Yes, a girlfriend—a really weird girlfriend. If this hadn't happened to me, most probably I'd laugh my ass off.

I didn't want a girlfriend. Not now, not ever.

I still couldn't forget it, what had happened before and now, suddenly I'd been forced to move on. I knew this shouldn't be a big deal. She shouldn't really like me seriously. I bet she was just confused or something. After few days or weeks (sooner would be better though) I bet she'd get bored. After all, I was not a kind of guy who'd be a good boyfriend.

I had a girlfriend now…

Well it was hard to believe it but it was real. I knew I shouldn't have been worried since this was just a kind of game. But I couldn't help myself but to think about this seriously. I had a feeling that it would be not easy to have such a weird girlfriend like her. Real or fake, she wouldn't be the most gracious girlfriend.

* * *

I was more than startled when someone opened my class door suddenly while screaming my name. The other students in my class also startled. It was the lunch time so the class was really noisy but the girl who slammed the door open managed to silence the room.

"Toshiyuki-kun, let's eat lunch together!"

The brown haired weird girl stood in front of the classroom door, smiling widely at me. One of her hands held a big lunchbox wrapped in a pink kerchief and her other hand waved manically at me. I could barely manage to keep my mouth shut. What. The. Fuck.

I was lucky—very lucky—that the other students in the class were looking at the girl so I could give some code to her without saying anything. Thanks God she got what I meant. In a second her cheerful face turned red and she quickly bowed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was wrong!"

Then she dashed away. I could hear her foot steps in the corridor and then a loud bang could be heard followed by her yelp. That clumsy girl!

I massaged my temples tiredly. This girl was really something. Maybe in a week she could give me a heart attack. Damn. I would scold her later…

"Suzumura."

I turned to see a girl with long black hair stood next to my desk. There was a faint scowl on her face. Her expression was just like someone had just put something that really stinks under her nose. I sighed tiredly. I knew what she wanted to say.

"What's it Hanazawa?"

The girl folded her hands on her chest, "That was the weird Hirasawa just now," the way she said her name was annoying but I didn't say anything, "why did she come to find you?"

I sighed. Hanazawa was also a member of student council and from the same committee with me. I'd known her since in junior high school. I knew she didn't like someone like Hirasawa.

"It's nothing." I said as I stood up.

"Are you involved with her, Suzumura?" she asked again, her tone clearly showed that she didn't like it, "You are a member of discipline committee, Suzumura. Please stay away from someone like Hirasawa. It wouldn't be good for your image."

"I said it's none of your business, Hanazawa." I was sure I sounded so tired at the moment. I was not in the mood to debate her. I pointed at a guy who stood near the classroom door, "Your boyfriend is waiting there. I gotta go too."

Hanazawa sighed. She turned to walk to her boyfriend, "Remember, you have to maintain your reputation as a discipline committee member, Suzumura."

I didn't say anything as I left my desk to the school roof.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'VE TOLD YOU WE'LL MEET ON THE ROOF!"

The brown haired girl laughed sheepishly. Her face was red and somehow she looked apologetic. There was a bandage with bunny motive on her right cheek. I wondered if she got hurt after she ran away from my class earlier. She was so clumsy that it kind of pissed me off for some unknown reason.

She scratched her left cheek with her index finger shyly, "I was just about to make sure that everything happened yesterday wasn't only a dream."

I groaned and flopped down to sit next to her on the roof floor, "It should be me who needs to make sure that everything was just a nightmare."

"Eh why?"

I took off my glasses and put it on my pocket, "Nothing."

She watched me with a big smile plastered on her face. Her big brown eyes watched me loosening my tie. I used one hand to mess my hair up. It felt much better to be like this.

"It is the first time I could speak in this tone at school."

"Really?" she sounded so excited all of sudden, it was kind of amusing to see her expression, "It felt good right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's good right? I think it is really good to have someone to talk to honestly."

"Uh, well…"

Her expression was somehow managed to stun me. Maybe she also knew that people named her the weird Hirasawa but I believed those people who called her so never saw this expression of her. She might be a little weird, I had to agree with that, but she was also kind.

"You know what? I will do anything to make Toshiyuki-kun feel better!"

I looked at her, "Huh? Included pervert stuffs?"

Of course I said that without thinking about it first. I just said it to tease her but her reaction was really interesting. In a second her face turned beet red. She became panic and waved her hand frantically.

"I didn't mean that! Really!"

"Huh? But you said everything…"

"But not like that!"

"Hmm…"

"T-Toshiyuki kun, please don't get it wrong!"

I couldn't help it anymore and laughed. I was just teasing her but she looked like she was ready to cry. Yes, people were right to call her weird. But it was really interesting to see her face when she panicked. Her blushing face was also nice to see. I never thought about it before but I had to admit that Hirasawa was a sweet girl.

"He laughs…"

I stopped laughing and looked at her confused. She didn't talk to me, she talked to herself.

"What?"

"I-I me-mean, you laughed…"

I scowled, "Yeah, what about that?"

"I didn't know that you could laugh…"

"Of course I can! What do you think I am?"

She giggled, "I don't mean that… I mean, it's about your image. The 'King' was never laughed, you smiled but you didn't laugh. It makes people think you are so mature and cool…"

I snorted, "So mature people don't laugh?"

"T-that's…"

"It's okay…" I understand what she meant. I did pretend to be cool and mature in front of everyone. I never laughed in front of them before. I tried to behave and control myself.

She smiled softly and looked at me, "If I may know, why do you pretend to be someone else if it doesn't make you happy? Why do you join the discipline committee? It gives you pressure doesn't it?"

I looked at the sky.

_Why?_

"I just want to be someone who is not me…" I said, "That's all."

It was tiring to be someone else but I didn't have much confidence to be myself. I didn't hate myself but I didn't think people would accept me, the real me. I was doing well until now, I fooled everyone with my persona but I couldn't fool myself. It was tiring.

"Ah, I know a way to relieve some stress!"

I looked at the cheerful girl next to me. I didn't know since when she became this beautiful in my eyes. She had been cute since the beginning but I just had never realized it. Too bad.

"What?"

She smiled and waved her index finger in front of my face, "After school. We will go after school."

I sighed, "I don't mind to cut a class actually."

I felt weird today and I didn't think sat for the rest of the day in the classroom would help me.

"No!" Hirasawa scolded me sternly, "You may not skip the class, Toshiyuki-kun! We go after school!" She then clasped her hands together, "It's an after school date!"

I massaged my temple. So it was all about this.

* * *

"GAME OVER – YOUR TOTAL SCORE: 8990"

"Waaaaa! Toshiyuki-kun you are so strong!"

I removed the boxing glove and put it back. Hirasawa who sat next to me clapped her hand. She smiled widely and looked awed after I beat the highest score. I used one hand to mess my orange lock once again before I let her to drag me to another game.

I'd never thought she would take me to a game center, not that I didn't like it. I never imagined someone like her would spent her time in a place like this. But again, she was the weird Hirasawa, right? I shouldn't be surprised about this. Honestly she had surprised me a lot and she had changed my opinion about her.

We walked to another game. She was actually quite experienced playing these games. She told me that she used to come here a lot with her best friends back in junior high. Her friends had moved to another prefecture though so she hadn't come here for some time.

I also learn that she is into music, she and her friends use to be in a band, called "After School Tea Time". Huh, I think the name goes with her personality.

I couldn't believe myself that we actually talked about many things. I'd never thought that I'd open myself to her this much but when we were talking I felt like she would understand and though sometime she would say something weird I found myself actually enjoyed her stories.

"So, Toshiyuki-kun wasn't pretending back then in junior high?" she looked at me after we finished playing a shooting game, "You went to school with orange hair?"

I nodded, "This is my real hair color and my mother likes the color so I wouldn't change it." I sighed, "Though then people often picked a fight with me just because of my hair…"

"You fought a lot back then?"

"Yeah, I was a punk…" I said honestly, "I fought almost every day."

"It must be fun." She said in a dreamy voice.

"What?"

"I wish I could see Toshiyuki-kun three years ago…" she said again, "I wanted to see you in junior high…"

I sighed and shook my head, "Nah, you wouldn't like what you see."

"Eh, why?"

I smiled bitterly.

I could remember that day clearly. I could remember how the sakura petals were dancing around me. A girl stood in front of me. I could remember it clearly as if it happened just yesterday. Her troubled face and her trembling voice, all of those were still fresh in my mind.

_"I'm scared."_

_She looked at me with a frightened look._

_"Suzumura always fights and fights everyday… You are scary."_

The real me was scary.

Hirasawa also would be scared.

"You too, would be scared."

Hirasawa looked at me for a moment before she clapped her hands and smiled, "You may be right. But even though I'd be scared, I would still like you. I will be secretly in love." She laughed with blush started to spread on her face.

Ah, yes, she looked beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. There's only two more chapters to go!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** AU. Yui is completely OOC. Crappy Story that will make you want to rip your eyes out. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

.

**3.**

.

It has become a habit.

I never thought that one day this would actually happen to me. Now, every day after school I would have a date with Toshiyuki-kun. Not really a date, not a proper date which I used to imagine but since the real Toshiyuki-kun was not exactly like what was in my mind, this kind of date was more than enough for me. I was grateful enough that I could spend my time with him in a game center after school. I never saw Toshiyuki-kun looked so excited like this before.

I laughed as I watched Toshiyuki-kun spent his money on UFO catcher game. He spent 800 yen already but he would not give up until he got something. I always thought Toshiyuki-kun was someone cool and calm. Right now, he was cursing at the machine. I liked him anyway, this is his real face after all.

"Umm… Toshiyuki-kun, why don't we play another game?"

He didn't looked at me, his cute scowl was still on his face, he looked concentrated to his target, "Not until I could catch something here…"

I sighed and chuckled. I moved closer to see which one of the plushies he targeted.

"HAH! I GOT IT!"

"You got it?"

I moved even closer to him excitedly to see what he got. After watching him playing the game for almost thirsty minutes, I became as excited as him when he actually managed to catch something.

Toshiyuki-kun turned and showed me what he got with a proud smirk on his handsome face.

"How cute!"

It was a cute stuffed animal. A turtle?

He rubbed his nose smugly, "It's for you."

I was a surprised when he gave me the doll. My face became red and hot. I mean, I never expected that I would get something from Toshiyuki-kun!

"F-for me?" I looked at him but he avoided my eyes, I saw a faint pink on his cheeks. How cute !

"You like it, don't you?"

"Yes!" I answered quickly, "Ah, but you've spent almost 1,000 yen for this…"

"Nah." He scowled again, "It doesn't matter, I want to give it to you since the beginning."

I opened my mouth before quickly turned around to hide my red face. I couldn't say anything. Why he did it? If he acted this nice to me, I would just fall harder for him. I squeezed my eyes. Ah, bad heart! Stop throbbing so fast! I could die! Oh this was his fault!

"You don't want this?"

"Of course I want!"

I took the plushy and hugged it tightly to my chest. I felt my face became hotter as he looked at the plushy in my hands.

"I have this weird feeling that the turtle is very happy that you hug it like that…."

I laughed, "I didn't know Toshiyuki-kun could say something silly like that."

He frowned at me but then slowly his mouth formed a smile. He put his hands inside his pocket and looked around with a satisfied look plastered on his face, "Okay, which game we haven't played?"

* * *

I and Toshiyuki-kun walked to another arcade together. He walked so close to me that sometime our arms would brush each other. I tried not to look too happy. Deep inside, I kept thanking God for my Luck. Toshiyuki-kun was not only the coolest guy in school but he was also really nice and kind. If not, he wouldn't accept it—to be my boyfriend—right?

We were walking out of the game center side by side that evening. I wondered, if people looked at me, did we look like a real couple? I chuckled silently at the thought. Maybe he didn't like me yet now but I would try to make him really look at me.

"Maybe it's about time for me to quit."

I looked at Toshiyuki-kun. I didn't understand what did he mean but I just waited for him to continue it.

"To be a discipline committee member," he said in a serious tone, "and to pretend to be someone who isn't me."

_Is that so?_

The look on his face made me realize how serious he was with his words. He wanted to quit pretending. He wanted to be himself. Wasn't that good? I mean, pretending would never bring us happiness, would it? If this was what he wanted…

_Eh, wait…_

"No! Don't!" I stopped walking to hug his arm, automatically stopped him, "Please don't quit!"

"Huh?" He looked at me confusedly, "Why? I thought you like me the way I am?"

"Of-of course I am!"

"So?"

"B-but…"

_If he revealed his secret…_

"S-so, Toshiyuki-kun wants to fire me?" I was ready to cry when I looked at his scowling face.

He blinked eyes before then started laughing.

"What the—" he clenched his stomach, "fire you? What am I? Your employer?"

"That's just a metaphor!" I couldn't believe he laughed at me, I was serious, "If you quit…"

He stopped laughing when he heard my trembling voice. I looked down to hide my red face and teary eyes. I tried not to sob but I couldn't stop shaking.

"If you quit…" I started again, "…there will be no more reason for me to be your girlfriend. Since the beginning, you let me to be your girlfriend to keep it as secret, right?"

I didn't dare to raise my face. Toshiyuki-kun who stood in front of me didn't say anything. I just looked down, somehow I felt like I had just said something embarrassing. I wondered how Toshiyuki-kun expression at the moment was.

Suddenly I heard a sigh and I felt a big hand on top of my head and patted. I looked up and I saw his handsome face smirking smugly at me.

"I never thought it would be this fun…"

I felt my face became hotter.

"…to be your employer."

And he laughed.

I liked his laugh.

* * *

"Hirasawa-san, can we talk for a moment?"

Two girls came to my class during the lunch break and told me that they wanted to talk. From the beginning I knew this wouldn't be good. I knew what it was about but nevertheless I followed the girls to the school backyard, where they wanted to talk to me.

I dragged my feet as we walked. I recognized one of the girls. She was the black haired girl who was with Toshiyuki-kun in the discipline committee. I didn't know her name but I knew she was from the same class with Toshiyuki-kun. She had a small frowned on her face, looked like she was thinking about something as we walked. She didn't look scary but the other girl—the brown haired one—looked like I had done something terrible to her.

"Hirasawa, lately I saw you hanging around Suzumura-kun." The brown haired girl put her hands on her hips and looked at me angrily, "Do you realize where your position is? Do you know what people call you? You know what, by hanging around Suzumura-kun had ruined his image as a school discipline committee member!"

"Ah," I was startled that I didn't know how to reply that. I never thought about it that far. I never realize that my existence might do that to Toshiyuki-kun, "I…"

The black haired girl sighed and looked at me but she didn't say anything. I averted my gaze onto my shoes. I felt so bad. I had done something wrong by forcing Toshiyuki-kun to be my boyfriend? It seemed like I had done something terrible.

"You must get it wrong, huh?" the brown haired girl started again, "You think Suzumura-kun likes you? Don't you know that he likes Reika?"

Reika?

The girl with black hair touched her friend's shoulder, somehow she looked a little troubled, "Stop it, Hinako, you don't have to be that harsh…"

"But I just tell her the truth!" the girl named Hinako looked at me with so much hatred.

I remembered her name—the black haired girl—was Reika Hanazawa. She was from the same class with Toshiyuki-kun. I saw her with Toshiyuki-kun sometime, but I thought she has a boyfriend already? What had I done?

What did it mean?

Reika-san sighed and looked at me, "When we were in junior high school, Toshiyuki-kun liked me." She said in a calm tone, "He was a punk back then, he fought everyday and he made nothing but trouble." I felt a thump in my chest, I knew she wasn't lying, "At our graduation day, he confessed to me, but I was scared of him, so I rejected him."

_"I just want to be someone who isn't me…"_

I remember what Toshiyuki-kun had said.

_"You'll be scared too…"_

It made sense now.

_"I just wanted to change…"_

Yes, I understood.

"After we entered the same high school, I was surprised that Suzumura changed. He dyed his hair back and became the student council member and joined the discipline committee." Reika-san looked so confident and it broke my heart, "Maybe, it was all because of me."

I didn't want to hear it.

No.

This was wrong…

"Now you get it?" Hinako scolded me, "Don't get your hope too high! Suzumura-kun likes someone like Reika, why would he looks at someone like you? Do you understand?"

But, Toshiyuki-kun said he had fun when he was with me…

"Stop it, Hinako…" Reika-san touched Hinako's shoulder, "It's enough."

"No! This weirdo needs to be taught her position! She had ruined Suzumura-kun image! If she were with him for too long, he wouldn't be cool anymore! Now that Reika has broken up with her boyfriend she has a chance to get him back."

Reika sighed, "It isn't too late… If I said I would be his girlfriend this time maybe he would try harder to change…"

"Don't say something bad about Toshiyuki-kun!" Finally I snapped, I could stand it if they talked back about me but not about Toshiyuki-kun, "You don't know! Toshiyuki-kun is Toshiyuki-kun! Maybe he changed for you but he is still him! Deep inside he's just Toshiyuki-kun and will always be cool, that wouldn't be changed! If you can't accept him for who he was, you don't deserve him!"

Hinako snorted, "What are you talking about, huh!?"

"I love him! For whoever he is!" I shouted before I ran away with tears blinded my eyes.

So it was her.

It was her who changed him. It was her who had made him hold back. It was that girl.

I understood why Toshiyuki-kun liked her. She was smart, she was beautiful, and she was popular. She was nothing like me. I had nothing to compare with her.

But she didn't love him like the way I do.

Maybe I wouldn't win but I wouldn't lose without a fight.

* * *

A/N: Huff. Now I'm tired. Sorry guys, the final chapter will be uploaded probably tomorrow, if I have time of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** AU. Yui is completely OOC. Crappy Story that will make you want to rip your eyes out. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**4.**

Pretending to be someone else wasn't easy. I knew it after all of this time I'd pretended to be someone else—someone who was not me.

I knew that by doing thing like this, it would be just like fooling my own self. I always knew that even by pretending like this, it would never change me. Deep inside, I would be always the same Toshiyuki Suzumura. I would always be the scary punk who was good for nothing but fighting. No matter how hard I'd tried, I could never run away from who I really am.

I didn't even know why I did it. Did I really do this only to impress Hanazawa? It hurt me when she said that she was scared of me—that I would never be good enough for her. I didn't do this for that. I didn't do this to change her mind, to make her accept me. I did it to prove myself that I could be someone different. That I could be just like what she thought I ought to be.

I did it for myself.

"After we entered the same high school, I was surprised that Toshiyuki changed. He dyed his hair back and became the student council member and joined the discipline committee. Maybe, it was all because of me."

No, she was wrong.

She was wrong but I didn't say anything to correct her. I just stood there, hidden by the shadow so the three girls couldn't see me. I saw the brown haired girl stood there with tears on her big brown eyes but she tried so hard not to let the tears fall. I knew she was a strong girl.

"Now you get it? Don't get your hope too high! Toshiyuki likes someone like Reika, why would he looks at someone like you? Do you understand?"

I still didn't say anything. I felt so bad that I couldn't say something to correct her but I needed to watch this.

"Stop it, Hinako. It's enough."

"No! This weirdo needs to be taught her position! He had ruined Toshiyuki image! If she were with him for too long, he wouldn't be cool anymore! Now that Reika has broken up with her boyfriend she has a chance to get him back."

I held myself from snickering. Owh, really…

"It isn't too late… If I said I would be his girlfriend this time maybe he would try harder to change…"

I was about to laugh at this when I heard her scolding Hanazawa.

"Don't say something bad about Toshiyuki-kun! You don't know! Toshiyuki-kun is Toshiyuki-kun! Maybe he changed for you but he is still him! Deep inside he's just Toshiyuki-kun and will always be cool, that wouldn't be changed! If you can't accept him for who he was, you don't deserve him!"

"What are you talking about, huh!?"

_Yes, what are you talking about?_

"I love him! For whoever he is!"

I saw her running away leaving the other two girls. I couldn't help myself but to smile. What a weird girl. She said something cool like that with teary eyes, she protected a man like me, and she confessed her feeling to me not directly to my face but in front of these two girls. What a girl… I would have to talk about it later with her. Now I have something else to do…

"I never know that you think of me that way…"

I walked leaving the shadow which has protected me until just now. The two girls looked surprised to see me there.

"To-Toshiyuki?"

I sighed, "…I'm sorry."

She looked at me.

"I quit."

* * *

When I was young, I was really close with my mother. Even after my sister was born, my mother would still call me her lover boy. She told me how she loved my hair and though the teachers at school told me to dye it black, my mother would tell me not to listen to them. She came to see my teachers and explain them that my hair had been always like that.

Even after she passed away, I still remembered how she used to ruffle my hair. I refused to dye my hair black even after I entered junior high school though apparently my hair color attracted those punks. Many kids from other school came to pick a fight with me just because of my hair. I didn't like to fight but I wouldn't just let anyone hit me without fight back. When I realized it, I had been famous as the punk kid who only knew how to fight.

I had never thought about whatever people talked about me behind my back until that day when I confessed my feeling for Hanazawa.

I had liked her because of his image. She had a big blue eyes and long black hair, she looked so perfect that I adored her. She gave me a bandage once and since then I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I thought she was different. I thought she understood me but I was wrong. She told me that she was scared.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I quit.

I had decided it. I quit.

* * *

When I walked to the school that morning, I felt so many eyes on me. I heard them whispering about me too but I didn't care. I had decided about this and I would not regret it.

I scowled as I walked passing the school gate. Hanazawa and the other members of discipline committee didn't look happy when they saw me. They were more that shocked. Hanazawa bit her lower lip before then looked away.

"I quit."

"You will regret it."

She still didn't want to look at me.

"Maybe, but not now."

"Fine. Do as you wish."

I smirked, "Of course."

I started to walk leaving those people when someone screamed calling my name. Even before I turned to see, I knew who it was.

"Toshiyuki-kun!"

It must be… eh?

"Yui?"

The way she looked at me was just mirroring the way I looked at her. People around us stopped walking and turned at us to watch. I blinked my eyes, couldn't believe at what I see. I saw she has the same expression on her face.

"What the…"

"Why?"

We said in unison.

She shook her head before she quickly walked closer to see me better. Her cute cherry lips formed a little 'o'. I still couldn't take my eyes away from her.

"Your hair!" she pointed at my now natural orange hair, "Y-your uniform! You don't wear your tie! And… and…" she shook her head again as if she tried to clear her mind, "No… There must be something wrong!" She looked scared now, "What are you doing! If the others see you…"

I laughed, "They are looking at me right now."

"But you're a member of…"

"I quit."

"B-but…"

I rubbed under my nose, "I quit the committee and I also quit pretending."

"Toshiyuki-kun…"

"So, what about you? What the hell are you wearing?" I scowled at her new style.

Her big brown eyes were hidden under a pair of glasses, her hair was now black, and it reached her waist, it was probably a wig and her skirt was reaching her knees. This was not the Yui I knew.

"I… I want to change my style." She mumbled shyly.

"Huh why?"

"You… you like someone like Reika-san, so I…"

I laughed, "And you think that I would like you if you started to dress up more like her?"

She bit her lower lip and looked down, "I don't know…" she sighed, "So you stop pretending?"

I smiled, "Yeah. Sooner or later people would find out anyway."

"So we can't be together anymore? The contract is finished?"

"Huh?"

Her big orbs were filled by tears now. I saw it thought her eyes were hidden by her bang now. _Is she going to cry?_

"You desperately wanted to end our contract?"

I couldn't help it anymore.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me. I tilted her head and kissed her lips. It seemed like I startled her that she was no longer crying. I pulled away and smiled when I saw her expression. The way her face reddened just made me wanted to kiss her again.

"Dummy." I smirked, "I do this for you."

I pulled her into a hug.

"T-Toshiyuki kun, everybody's watching us!"

"Let them be."

"B-but."

"Rather than that," I sighed, "Would you do something for me?"

"W-what?"

"Just be your usual self okay?"

"…"

"Promise me?"

"Okay."

I smiled, "Good. I don't want you to pretend to be anyone for me."

"Okay."

"So, are you ready?"

"Eh, ready to what?"

I tilted her head once again and touched my forehead to hers, "To be my girl of course. This time for real."

She laughed, "Yes!"

I smiled and kissed her lips once again.

.

A/N: Wow, it's finished. It made me real happy to write this. I hope you enjoyed it!. Thanks a lot for reading!.

See ya next time!


End file.
